jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Jw-skyguy
· Profil · Diskussion · · Jedi-Tempel · Galerie Datei:Tusk.gif Missionen · ToDo-Liste · Projekte · HoloNet-News · ---- }} left Möge die Macht mit dir sein , ob einfacher Benutzer oder als Padawan, Ritter oder Meister. Viel Spaß auf meiner Seite! Über mich Wie ich StarWars Fan wurde Star Wars-Fan wurde ich ca. 2006. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich erst ab diesem Zeitpunkt Fan wurde, denn vorher habe ich StarWars, ähm... sagen wir nicht sonderlich gemocht. Doch einer meiner Freunde zeigte eine [[Nu-Klasse Angriffsfähre|''Nu-Klasse Angriffsfähre]] aus LEGO und ich war hin und weg (vor allem von den Raketenabschussdingern war ich fasziniert - vielleicht kenn ja irgendwer das Set). Ich begann zuerst nur kleinere LEGO Star Wars-Sets zu sammeln und es kam eine große Sammlung zustande, das könnt ihr mir glauben. Ich war richtig vernarrt in die kleinen Figuren, sodass ich mir ein Lexikon über alte Charaktere und Raumschiffe. Dass war die Geburtsstunde das Büchersammelns. Die Filme und eine Volume Clone Wars hatte ich schon, darum gelangte ich bald zu den Episoden als Bücher und darauf folgte die Komplete StarWars-Chronik und die Bücher der Jedi und Sith. Als ich Englisch zu lesen begann, kaufte ich mir ein Buch über Raumschiffe in den Klonkriegen und nach und nach auch verschiedenen Essential Guides. Letzten endlich habe ich die vierte Staffel Clone Wars geschenkt bekommen. Der Beginn im JP thumb|250px|Der große George.Wie schon in meinen Blog geschrieben habe, habe ich mich im JP angemeldet um zu helfen, das herrschende Chaos (Datei:;-).gif) zu schlichten. Zuerst hatte ich noch Probleme beim einfachen schreiben der Artikeln, das Verlinken der Seiten und dem Arbeiten im Code-Ansicht Modus aber das änderte sich nach einiger Zeit, Gott sei Dank. Der erste Artikel überhaupt von mir, war die Jakobestie. Mir fiel nach der Zeit das Schreiben der Artikel leichter, man gewöhnt sich ja schließlich daran. Ich versuchte (und versuche es noch immer) möglichst eng bei der richtigen Schreibweiße vom JP zu bleiben. Das erste Bild das ich hochgeladen habe war ebenfalls wieder von der Jakobestie. Meine ersten StarWars.com-Bilder lud ich am 3.Dezember 2012 hoch (im D-Squad zu finden). Die notwendige Erklärung zum Hochladen bekam ich am 2.Dezember von Ben Braden, danke noch Mal, Ben! Trotzdem habe ich auch Fehler gemacht. Einmal bin ich fast gesperrt worden da ich Wookieepedia als Quelle genommen habe, bitte nicht nachmachen. ich werde auch in Zukunft Blödsinn anstellen, aber ich hoffe mir wird verziehen, denn ich versuche nicht die gleichen fehler zweimal zu machen (ich versuche es zumindest). Meine Beiträge Aufgabenbereiche →'ToDo-Liste' Ich befasse mich seit meiner Anmeldung gern und intensiv mit den Klonkriegen. Ich habe jede TCW-Folge gesehen, und kenne mich darum in diesem Bereich sehr gut aus. Aber ich weiß ebenfalls über die sechs Episoden bescheid, sowie ich mich auch mit den verschiedenen Planeten (aus dem EA), Droiden (aus dem Guide to Droids), Spezies (aus dem Guide to Alien Species) und Raumschiffe (aus Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge) auskenne. Durch das Buch der Jedi und das Buch der Sith habe ich auch viel über die Jedi und Sith gelernt. Wie man Rebell wird Dies ist eine Anleitung zum onderonianischen Rebell wird. Sie orientiert sich nach der TCW-Episode Krieg an zwei Fronten. Auszeichnungen Kekse → laut letzter Zählung: '''29 Kekse'.'' }} Vielen, vielen dank für die Kekse, ich hoffe auf weitere. LSW und EXZ *15px Riff Tamson Zusammenarbeit Ich freue mit den folgenden gut zusammenzuarbeiten: *Don Diego 42, ein guter Junge. Hilfsbereit und tüchtig. *Br Solo, ein Kämpfer. Wie Han halt auch. *Hijunter, der hat so viel erreicht. *Hardeen, ein guter Freund. *TheChewBagga, engagiert und eifrig. *Solorion Darsai, ein Spaßvogel. *TheDirt, ne super Chaterin. *RC, hilfsbereit und höflich. *Ahsoka, nett und eifrig. *Ayala-Aahsoka, schnell lernend. *Kunti, ein netter Kerl. *Der Herr von Angmar, ein guter Bursche. *Gargondola, ein tüchtiger Junge. *AWingpilot, ein fleißiger Typ. *Waxer, aufgeweckt und fleißig- Vorbilder und gute Kollegen im JP *Corran, er hat zu meiner Entwicklung im JP beigetragen und hat mir ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in vielerlei Situationen geholfen. *Ben, der ist'n super Bursche. Er glänzt mit seiner Hilfsbereitschaft, seinem Humor und seinem Arbeitseifer. Durch und durch ein guter Freund. *Hekron, ein gaaaaaanz böser Sith. Doch man sollte sich nicht täuschen lassen, er ist extrem freundlich und hilfsbereit und man kann prima mit im chaten. *Fluss, oho was soll man schon viel über ihn sagen. Er ist der hilfsbereiteste und tüchtigste von allen. Er hat mir viel beigebracht und geholfen. Danke!! Praktische Links Meilensteine Meine Favouriten Meine Lieblingsseiten * Liste der The Clone Wars-Episoden * Ahsoka Tano * Balnab ... Meine Besitztümer Sachbücher *'Essential Guides': **Essential Atlas **The New Essential Guide to Alien Species **The New Essential Guide to Droids *Das Buch der Jedi – Ein Wegweiser für Schüler der Macht *Das Buch der Sith: Die geheimen Schriften der dunklen Seite der Macht *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge *LEGO Star Wars - Lexikon der Figuren, Raumschiffe und Droiden *Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga Bücher *Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung *Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger *Episode III – Die Rache der Sith *Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung *Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück *Im Verborgenen *Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (lese gerade) *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia (ungelesen) *Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter - Der Ausgestoßene'' (ungelesen)'' *Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter - Omen (ungelesen) *Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter - Abgrund (ungelesen) *Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter - Verurteilung (ausgeborgt) *Jedi-Quest - Der trügerische Frieden (ausgeborgt) *Jedi-Quest - Die letzte Machtprobe (ausgeborgt) Comics *Darth Maul (Comic) (ausgeborgt) Filme *alle Episoden *Staffel 4 *Staffel 1, Volume 2 *The Clone Wars (Film) Sammelkarten *etliche Force-Attax-ammelkarten Danke Ich weiß nicht ob man das üblich ist, aber hier will ich mich bei allen bedanken, die bei der Gestaltung (meist unwissentlich) der Benutzerseite und meiner Entwicklung im JP geholfen haben: *Corran - danke für deine Hilfe und deiner Aufmerksamkeit bei schwierigen Situationen, in die ich geraten bin. *Fluss - auch dir will ich für deine Hilfe danken. *Don Diego - dir danke ich für deine indirekte Hilfe bei meiner Benutzerseite. ich habe (wie jmd. vielleicht gemerkt hat) etliches abkopiert und verändert. *Hunter - danke für deine Hilfe und das du mich in übereifrigen Situationen, in denen mir Qualität nicht mehr wichtig war, gebremst hast. *Br Solo - auch hier gilt das gleiche wie bei Hunter. Danke. *RC - danke das du mit mir zusammengearbeitet hast und mir auch bei einigen Situationen geholfen hast. *Solo - das gleiche wie wie bei RC. Danke. *Ahsoka Tano die Beste - auch bei dir das gleiche wie bei RC. *Ben - auch bei dir will ich mich für deine Zusammenarbeit danken und für deine indirekte Hilfe bei der Gestaltung meiner Benutzerseite. *Hekron - auch bei dir will ich mich für die gemeinsame Zusammenarbeit bedanken, und fürden Hinweis, das ich mit meiner Benutzerseite beginnen sollte.